


No One

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Tumblr Prompts [46]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Dominant Lotor (Voltron), Kidnapped Lance (Voltron), Lance tries to keep his friends safe, M/M, Master/Pet, Sex Slave Lance (Voltron), Sex Tapes, Submissive Lance (Voltron), Tumblr Prompts, Wish Fulfillment, even though no one is there to keep him safe, prompt 75, prompt 93
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Lance wakes up in a cell.
Relationships: Lance/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190161
Comments: 24
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShiranaiAtsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiranaiAtsune/gifts), [wrathia_ava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrathia_ava/gifts).



He couldn’t move. His arms are shackled tightly to the walls and the paralysis serum they injected into his legs made them useless. It is dark. He cannot see a thing. He knows there are people around, he can hear them walking and talking outside of his cell.

Suddenly, it gets extremely quiet. He can’t hear anything. No footsteps, no talking, nothing. Then, the door is suddenly opened and the harsh light from the hallway spills in. He squints his eyes closed and hisses.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?”

He freezes. He knows that voice. _It can’t be!_

“Blue Paladin, look at me!”

A shadow blocks the light and he looks up, squinting as his eyes are still adjusting to the light. _Oh no…it is._

“You recognize me. Good. Then I won’t have to explain who I am.”

He can feel tears coming to his eyes as his memories start to come back to him. He remembers fighting. He remembers a huge explosion knocking him away from everyone. He remembers being ejected out of his lion. After that, there’s nothing.

“You see, your teammates left you for dead, Blue Paladin. I found you floating in space all by yourself, no lion, no team in sight.”

_That’s right…that was always the plan. Blue will pick a new person to pilot her and they’ll continue to go on. They can’t afford to waste time looking for me._

“So, I picked you up, and now you’re mine.”

He’s shocked. _He’s not going to…kill me?_

The figure crouches down and grabs his chin. “We are going to have a lot of fun,” they say, turning his face side to side to get a good look. “I want him taken to my chambers and cleaned up.” The figure stands up and walks out.

Two more figures walk in and he feels a prick on his neck before darkness.

**********

When he comes to, he’s laying on a soft surface. He still cannot feel his legs, but at least he’s warm and not chained up in that holding cell anymore.

“Ah, you’re awake.”

He jolts. He forgot about his predicament.

“What is your name?”

He gulps. “L-Lance,” he whispers, eyes darting around to try and find the source of the voice.

“Lance. A beautiful name. You already know mine, but I’ll tell you anyway. My name is Lotor, son of Zarkon and heir to the throne.”

Lance’s breathing picks up and tears prick at his eyes again. “What do you want with me?”

Lotor suddenly appears in his vision. “I just want you, Blue Paladin—Lance. I’ve had my eye on you for a long time and have tried many ways to get you. Now, I have you.”

“P-please, leave my friends alone.”

“I have no quarrel with them, despite everything that has happened. My only grievance with them was that they were keeping you from me.” Lotor reaches out and strokes his cheek. “But now that I have you, I will not bother them.”

“B-but Z-Zarkon!” He’s paralyzed in fear, unable to do more than shake and stutter. _What is he going to do with me?_

“I am planning to overthrow my father. There is no need for him to be the Emperor anymore. This war and conquest he’s been raging for the last 10,000 years is getting old. We have more than enough power. There is no need for more.”

“Th-then…”

Lotor hums. “Hmm, enough about that. That’s boring talk that you need not concern yourself with.”

“Wh-what are you going to do with me?”

“Do with you? Well, didn’t I say already that I want you? You are mine now to do with however and whatever I please.” He looks proud of himself and his eyes scan over Lance. When they reach his legs, he frowns. “I do not like that they paralyzed your legs. We will be remedying that as soon as possible. How can you ride me without the use of your legs?”

His blood runs cold. _O-oh. Th-that kind of want._

“Now, seeing as I’m such a generous master, I’ll give you the chance to ask for one thing. It can be anything and if I can grant it, I will. However, I will not grant your freedom or allow you to leave.” Lotor watches him closely. “So ask wisely.”

Lance combs his mind trying to think of something. _What can I ask for? He won’t let me go… If I ask to speak to my friends, they’ll only attack Lotor and try to get me back and I don’t want that…_ He suddenly thinks of something. “H-help my friends!” He exclaims. 

He raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“Y-you said that you’re trying to overthrow your father…then, I w-want you to he-help my friends! They’re fighting him too.” He bites his lip as he watches Lotor closely.

He smirks. “Interesting…well, I think I can agree to that. Though, I do not know if they’ll like the idea of cooperating with me. But, since you asked and it’s something I can grant, I shall do my best.”

Relief fills Lance. _If I can never get out, then at least I’ll know that my friends are safe._

“Now, shall we go over the details of your capture?”

Lance stares at him, waiting for him to continue.

“You will do whatever I ask of you, whenever I ask of you. You will not leave this room and if you do, I will punish you severely. If you break a rule, you will be punished. You will address me as Master and nothing else. You will deny me nothing because all of you belongs to me. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes,” he whispers.

Lotor grips his chin harshly. “Try that again.”

He gulps. “Y-yes, Master.”

“Good boy.” The grip on his chin disappears. “Now, until you can feel your legs again, nothing will happen to you. It’s not your fault that those incompetent ants paralyzed you.”

_I feel a ‘but’ coming on._

“But there is something you can do.”

_See?_

Lotor straddles Lance’s chest and opens his pants. “Suck me.”

His heart drops to the pit of his stomach. _Oh._

Lotor’s member is much bigger than any human he’s ever encountered. It’s already leaking and very hard. He presses it against Lance’s mouth, slowly pushing in. Lance chokes slightly before he gains control over his gag reflex. Lotor goes further and further in until Lance’s nose rests against his pelvis.

“Your mouth feels better than I expected,” he hisses, looking down to find Lance staring at him with watery eyes. “You will swallow.” He starts moving his hips, thrusting in and out of Lance’s mouth gently. _I don’t want to break him too quickly. Even though it would be fun._ He can feel Lance trying hard not to choke each time he presses all the way in. “We’ll work on your gag reflex.” He swipes at a tear that escapes the human’s eye and brings it to his mouth. “Interesting,” he hums, tasting it.

Lance tries hard to not panic. He knows that this is his life now and that if he disobeys, his friends could be in trouble. He’s not worried about himself; no one cares much about him anyway. But he wants to make sure his friends are okay. He tries to give Lotor a good blowjob, tracing the different veins with his tongue and attempting to swallow around him. Lotor is so big; his jaw aches and he just wants to cry.

After what seems like an endless amount of time, Lotor shoves all the way in and cums down Lance’s throat. He gags on it slightly before swallowing it all down, remembering what Lotor said. When Lotor finally pulls out, he closes my mouth and works his jaw to try and get some of the aches away.

Tucking himself back into his pants, Lotor crawls off of Lance and leans down. “You did such an amazing job,” he purrs, pressing their lips together.

Swallowing back a grimace of disgust, Lance returns the kiss. _It’s for them…it’s all for them…_

Pulling away, Lotor starts towards the door. “I will have someone bring you food in a bit. For now, rest.”

As soon as the door closes, Lance rolls over the best he can and cries into the bed. He cries because of what he was just forced to do. He cries because he’ll likely never see his friends again. He cries because he knows he’ll never see his family again. He cries because he knows that he has to do this to keep all of them safe. _You have to stay strong. You have to keep them safe!_

Eventually, he cries himself to sleep. As he is drifting towards the darkness, he hears a voice. _But who’s going to keep you safe?_

_No one._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This second part was written for wrathia_ava! Hope you enjoy!

Lounging in his throne, Lotor surveys the room with pride. The bodies of all of his father’s supporters line the room while his father’s body is displayed outside as a warning to those while might try to go against him. This had been a long time coming and was only made possible by the deal he had struck with Team Voltron. But now, he’s having a problem. Team Voltron is giving him trouble and it’s causing their relationship to strain. He doesn’t want to go to war against them, as he’s promised his pet that he wouldn’t, but if they continue to challenge him he will have no choice.

“Sir?” It’s one of the generals who switched sides after Zarkon murdered his family.

“What?”

“A message came in for you.”

“Give it here.” Opening the missive, he blinks at the message.

_Show them who sacrificed themself for them and they might comply better._

There’s no signature or indication as to who sent it. His brow furrows as he ponders what he can do when an idea comes to him. Smirking, he begins to lay out his plans in his mind.

**********

Lance lounges on the large sofa in the room, staring out the window at the stars. He spends as much of his time there as possible. It’s bad enough that he’s stuck in this room. Plus, the bed is where _that_ happens and he doesn’t want to be there if he doesn’t have to. It’s been a few days since he last saw Lotor. It’s not that he misses him, but Lance knows that when Lotor is away for a long time, he tends to do _that_ for a long time when he returns. He hears a click, making him look around the room.

“Hello?” He calls out. No one answers him. _I wonder what that was._

A few moments later, the door slides open and Lotor strides in. “Hello, Pet.”

Lance sits up straight. “Hello, Master.”

“How are you feeling?” He asks, taking a seat next to him on the chaise lounge.

“A bit tired,” Lance replies, feeling a little suspicious.

“Hmm.” Lotor gently draws Lance into his embrace and runs his fingers through the now shoulder-length brown hair. 

“You were gone for a long time. Were you busy?” He starts up small talk, hoping to distract Lotor from any thoughts that could make later too rough.

“I was. I finally got the court weeded out and now only those loyal to me remain. My father’s legacy is finally disappearing.” He sighs happily. “Peaceful times are coming and that means that I’ll be able to spend more time with you!”

Lance perks up at that. “Oh?” He doesn’t like to admit it, but he does enjoy Lotor’s company. Lotor treats him better than his team did sometimes and he actually values his opinions. He’ll ask Lance different things about how he should run things now that he’s in charge and when Lance gives him ideas, he seriously considers them. It makes him feel good.

“Yes. Maybe once it’s safe, I can bring you to my favorite place in the palace. It’s a beautiful courtyard that I know you’ll enjoy.” Lotor smiles at him tenderly.

He smiles back. “Really? I’d love that.”

“Of course, Blue.” Lotor pulls him onto his lap and tenderly presses their lips together.

Lance returns the kiss, leaning into Lotor. _I know I shouldn’t…but I’m really falling for him and I don’t know how to stop myself._

“Pet, I really want you,” Lotor mumbles against his lips, thrusting his hips up against Lance.

He can feel Lotor’s hardness press against him and shudders. “How do you want me, Master?”

“I want you to ride me. Remember? Back when you were begging for me to help your friends, I said that I wanted you to ride me but we had to remedy the paralysis in your legs?”

Lance frowns as he tries to think back. He remembers something similar. “I do.”

“Good pet,” Lotor murmurs, stroking his face. “Come on. Ride me.”

Pulling apart the sheer, silken robe he’s instructed to wear every day, Lance works at opening Lotor’s pants and pulling his member out. Lotor works at his shirt, unbuttoning it. He smirks as he watches Lance sink to his knees and engulfs his member completely.

“Ah, I’m so glad we got rid of that pesky gag reflex,” he groans as he feels himself bump into the back of Lance’s throat.

Lance thoroughly coats his master’s dick in his spit, knowing that it’s the only sort of lube he’ll receive. Reaching back, he grabs the jeweled butt plug he has to wear at all times and pulls it out. Then, he pulls off of Lotor’s member and climbs onto his lap. He slowly sits on Lotor’s member, groaning as it stretches him wider than his plug.

“That’s it. That’s a good pet,” Lotor murmurs, hands resting on Lance’s hips. “You can take it all, can’t you.”

“Yes!” He moans, throwing his head back as Lotor’s cock drags against his prostate. “So big!”

Lotor looks at the bulge in Lance’s belly proudly. He presses on it, making him jerk. “Does it feel good?”

“Yes!” Lance begins moving, slowly at first to allow himself to acclimate to the large member inside him. Once he’s used to it, however, he goes faster and harder, their bodies making a loud sound as they meet with each thrust.

Lotor’s hands grip Lance’s hips tightly, sure to leave bruises behind. “You feel so good around me, Pet. Your hole is just swallowing me up.” He leans forward and starts sucking on Lance’s neck. “Moan for me,” he coaxes, nibbling on one of Lance’s sensitive spots.

“M-Master!” He cries out. “Please!”

“Please, what, Pet? You know you have to use your words.”

“Nghn, please! Wanna cum!” Each time he slams down on Lotor’s cock, it pegs his prostate hard and sends sparks of pleasure shooting through his body. His hands grip Lotor’s shoulders tightly, nails digging in and leaving marks.

“You know you have to make me cum first,” Lotor chides. “Come on, Pet. You can do it.”

“Ah!” 

The grip Lotor has on Lance’s hips makes it easy for him to make Lance move faster. He grunts as he begins to chase his own pleasure, thrusting up to meet Lance’s thrusts down. 

Lotor’s orgasm hits him suddenly and has him blacking out for a moment. His cum bursts out in a torrent, filling Lance’s hole. Lance’s eyes widen at the feeling and then he cums with a shout, walls clamping down on Lotor’s cock. This causes even more cum to rush into him.

“S-so full,” he whimpers, reaching down and feeling his stomach distended slightly more than normal. “M-Master!”

“You feel so good, Pet,” Lotor breathes once he regains control of himself. He grabs the plug sitting beside him and holds it in Lance’s eyesight. “Don’t you lose a single drop.”

Carefully pulling off Lotor’s cock and slipping the plug inside him, Lance moans as he feels Lotor’s cum sloshing around inside him. “S-so full,” he whimpers, still slumped against Lotor.

“Mmm, you did good today, Pet. Rest for now. I have a message I need to send.”

“Mk.” Closing his eyes, Lance lets Lotor pick him up and carry him over to the bed. The last thing he remembers is a tender kiss pressed to his forehead before darkness takes over.

**********

Team Voltron watches the clip in shock. There was Lance—who they thought was dead—having sex with Lotor, voluntarily!

“You see,” Lotor’s voice rings out in the video after he presses a kiss to Lance’s forehead, “when I picked him up, I gave him the opportunity to ask for anything but his freedom. Do you know what he picked?” He goes silent for a moment like he’s expecting an answer. “He begged me to help you.”

Team Voltron is once again shocked.

“So I did if you remember.” He strokes Lance’s face. “I will do what I can to help you, but if you cross me, I will not hesitate to eliminate you.”

The video clicks off and Team Voltron is left staring at a black screen.

“I didn’t realize that Lance…” Shiro clears his throat and turns away from the screen. “For Lance’s sake, we must continue to maintain peace with Lotor and the Galra.”

“Yeah,” Keith murmurs. “He’s given up so much for us. Even after we left him for dead.”

“Yeah.”

_We’re sorry, Lance. We’ll keep you safe!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a fic made off a prompt request from this post:  
> https://kittiegirl1616.tumblr.com/post/183182435706/93-kink-prompts-send-me-a-prompt-and-a-ship-and
> 
> It's number 75...I also have ships listed on there, so if you find something you want me to write, please let me know. Please, please, please stick to the ships listed there. Those are the ones I'm most comfortable writing and know most about. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask! Thanks!
> 
> **********
> 
> Calling all Kittie lovers 😉! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a fic made off a prompt request from this post:  
> https://kittiegirl1616.tumblr.com/post/183182435706/93-kink-prompts-send-me-a-prompt-and-a-ship-and
> 
> It's number 93...I also have ships listed on there, so if you find something you want me to write, please let me know. Please, please, please stick to the ships listed there. Those are the ones I'm most comfortable writing and know most about. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask! Thanks!
> 
> **********
> 
> Calling all Kittie lovers 😉! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK


End file.
